Cochise
Cochise is the name given to the Volm commander who appears at the end of season 2. Biography Like the rest of his kind, Cochise was not born on his homeworld, but on a generation ship in space. Some time later his brother was killed in combat with the Espheni on a distant planet. Almost 2 years after the Espheni invaded Earth, Cochise and a small team of Volm troops arrived to aid humanity in their resistance. He harboured no great hopes about his mission's chance of success as he believed the humans were not capable of mounting an effective opposition to the invaders. Seven months after his arrival, Cochise was still skeptical of humanity's ability to fight the Espheni, but after the successful attack on an Overlord-controlled nuclear power plant by the resistance he began to trust in the humans' martial skills and their commitment to ultimate victory. In At All Costs, Cochise travels with Tom Mason to meet with the real president of the former United States, Benjamin Hathaway . When they land, Cochise is immediately put under arrest but not harmed. President Hathaway is not convinced by what Tom Mason says are the reasons for the Volm's aid, the main one being that the Volm only want to prevent the Espheni from taking over the planet and defeating the humans. Cochise helps convince the President of his people's position with his life's story: Later on, soldiers sight an incoming squad of beamers. The president, Tom and his men, and Cochise are evacuated to planes, but Cochise is forced to ride on the plane carrying the president. During flight, a beamer shoots and hits that plane, inflicting heavy damage and causing it to go down in an uncontrolled dive. The fate of Cochise is currently unknown. Personality Overall, Cochise is quite stoic. Still, Cochise has shown a degree of emotion on several occasions. For example, he displayed a tiny amount of sorrow when he explained he has never seen his species' home world, and that his older brother is deceased. Cochise is respectful of human customs and protocol, and does not get offended when humans are openly distrustful of him, even if the distrust borders/crosses over into hate. Cochise is also gentle and kindhearted, enough so that he can ride a horse without incidence. Most notably, Cochise is extremely wise and intelligent, as his entire life has been forged by war. Trivia *Cochise is not his actual name, it is a nickname given to him by Tom Mason. His historical namesake Cochise (or Cheis) was the principal chief of the Chokonen band of the Chiricahua Apache and leader of a Native American uprising from the 1860s to the early 1870s. *Cochise real name spelled phonetically is Cheechock il Sneetch-nitch Chatico *Doug Jones spends 3 hours every day to get into his special effects makeup and 1.5 hours to get out of it.Falling Skies App, "At All Costs" Gallery The_Volm_On_Thin_Ice.jpg|Cochise after a battle. Sources Category:Volm Category:Season 3 Category:Living Characters